Meeting Thomas O'Malley
{Fade to morning, O'Malley walks singing and his song wakes up Duchess} O'Malley: I like a chee-chee-chee-chee-rony Like they make at home Or a healthy fish with a big backbone I'm Abraham de Lacy Giuseppe Casey Thomas O'Malley O'Malley the alley cat! I've got that wanderlust Gotta walk the scene Gotta kick up highway dust Feel the grass that's green Gotta strut them city streets Showin' off my eclat, yeah! sees Duchess looking at him Tellin' my friends of the social elite Or some cute cat I happen to meet That I'm Abraham de Lacy Guiseppe Casey Thomas O'Malley, O'Malley the alley cat! Duchess laughs: Why, monsieur, your name seems to cover all of Europe O'Malley: Well of course. I'm the only cat of my kind. I'm king of the highway Prince of the boulevard Duke of the avant-garde They world is my backyard So if you're goin' my way wake up and peek from the basket That's the road you wanna seek Calcutta to Rome or home sweet home In Paris Magnifique, you all Toulouse: Oh boy! An alley cat! Marie (hushing him with a paw): Shh! Listen! O'Malley continues: I only got myself And this big old world But I sip that cup of life With my fingers curled I don't worry what road to take I don't have to think of that Whatever I take is the road I make It's the road of life, make no mistake For me, yeah, Abraham de Lacy, Giuseppe Casey Thomas O'Malley O'Malley the alley cat! That's right, and I'm very proud of that. Yeah! Duchess: (laughs and claps) Bravo! Very good. You are a great talent. O'Malley: Oh thank you. And what might your name be? Duchess: My name is Duchess. O'Malley: Duchess. Beautiful. Love it. And those eyes.. ooh. Why your eyes are like sapphires, sparkling so bright, they make the morning radiant.. and light. Marie: How romantic.. Berlioz: Sissy stuff! Duchess: Oh, c'est tres jolie, monsieur. Very poetic. But it is not quite Shakespeare. O'Malley: Of course not. That's pure O'Malley, baby. Right off the cuff, yeah. I got a million of 'em. Duchess: Oh, no more, please. I am really in a great deal of trouble. O'Malley: Trouble? Helping beautiful dame-- uh, damsels in distress is my specialty. Now, what's the hang-up, your ladyship? Duchess: Well, it is most important that I get back to Paris. So if you would be just so kind and show me the way. O'Malley: Show you the way? Perish the thought! We shall fly to Paris on a magic carpet, side by side, runs out of the basket with the stars as our guide, just we two. Marie: Ooh, that would be wonderful! O'Malley: Three? other kittens run up Four. Five! Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. Eleven. Twelve. Thirteen. Fourteen. Fifteen. Sixteen. Seventeen. Eighteen. Nineteen. Twenty. Twenty-one. Twenty-two. Twenty-three. Twenty-four. Twenty-five. Twenty-six. Duchess: Oh yes, monsieur O'Malley. These are my children. O'Malley: Oh, how sweet. Franklin: My name is Franklin. These are my other friends, Bear and Beaver. Goose: I am Goose. Fox: I am Fox. Dodger: I'm Dodger. and this is Tito, Einstein, Francis and Rita. Cooler: My name is Cooler. And this is Whopper, Nose Marie, Bright Eyes and Howler. Slyly: They call me Slyly. Leonard: I'm Leonard. Babar: I am Babar, King of Elephants. And this is my wife, Celeste. Lord Rataxes: My name is Lord Rataxes. And this is my son, Victor. Berlioz: Do you really have a magic carpet? Marie: And are we really gonna ride on it? Duchess: Now, now, Marie. Marie: Mama, do I have sparkling sapphire eyes that dazzle too? O'Malley: Hoo-ooh, did I say that? Duchess: Yes. Right off your cuff. Berlioz: And you said we're gonna ride on your magic carpet. O'Malley: Well, now, uh-- what I meant, you see, I-- Duchess: No poetry to cover this situation, monsieur O'Malley? O'Malley: What I had in mind was a kind of a sports model, baby. You know, one of those-- Duchess: Perhaps a magic carpet built for two? Marie: I wouldn't take up much room. Duchess: (sighs) I understand perfectly, monsieur O'Malley. Well, come along, darlings. (Marie sighs) Toulouse: (hisses) I'm a tough alley cat too. O'Malley: Hey there! You're comin' on. I'll bet you're a real tiger in your neighborhood! Toulouse: Yeah, that's 'cause I practice all the time. Duchess: Now, now, Toulouse, come along, dear. Toulouse: Yes, mama. O'Malley: See ya around, tiger! leaves, hissing every few steps O'Malley: (to himself) Now that's quite a family. And come to think of it, O'Malley, you're not a cat, you're a rat. Right? Right. runs after Franklin and friends and Duchess and kittens Hey! Hey, hold up there. Duchess: Yes, monsieur O'Malley? O'Malley: Now look, kids. If I said magic carpet, magic carpet it's gonna be. And it's gonna stop for passengers right... here. draws a cross with a claw Victor: Oh boy! We're gonna fly after all! Duchess: Another flight into the fantasy, monsieur O'Malley? O'Malley: No, no, no, baby. Now you just hide over there and you leave the rest to J. Thomas O'Malley. jumps up a tree Toulouse: Quick, mom, get in here. Duchess: But, children. Toulouse: Hurry up, mama. Berlioz: Hurry. car approaches O'Malley: One magic carpet coming up. Celeste: That's a magic carpet? jumps at the windshielf and screeches Driver: Sacre bleu! car stops Sapristi! Stupid cat! Brainless lunatic! starts the car O'Malley: All right, step lively! All aboard for Paris! Franklin and friends jump up Duchess: Why, Mister O'Malley, you could have lost your life! O'Malley: So I got a few to spare. Nothin'. Duchess: How can we ever thank you? O'Malley: My pleasure entirely. starts moving, O'Malley stays Aloha. Auf weidersehen. Bon soir. Saranora. And all those goodbye things, baby. Marie waves: Sayonara, mister-- falls down Mama! Duchess: Marie! Marie! picks her up and gets back into the truck Duchess: Oh, Marie, are you all right? Marie: Yes, mama. O'Malley (getting inside) Haven't we met before? Duchess: Oh, and I'm so very glad we did. Marie: Thank you, mister O'Malley for saving my life. O'Malley: No trouble at all, little princess. And when we get to Paris, I'll show you the time of your life. Duchess: Oh, I'm so sorry, but, well, we just couldn't. You see, my mistress will be so worried about us. O'Malley: Well, humans don't really worry too much about their pets. Duchess: Oh no! You just don't understand. She loves us very much. Poor madame. {fade to Madame} In that big mansion, all alone. In all our days, in tender ways, her love for us was shown. And so, you see, we can't leave her alone. She'd always say that we're the greatest treasure she could own. Because with us she never felt alone. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts